Her Secret
by GP00
Summary: Lucy in the confines of the guild library writes her secret imaginings, pouring out her lust with the person she desires most sitting not more than 15 ft away. Find out happens when she carelessly drops her notebook one day and none other than Freed finds it. Rated M for a Reason!
1. Chapter 1 - Her Secret

**_I own nothing, except an overactive imagination, all characters belong to the great Hiro Mashima - I bow to your mind and general awesomeness._**

 ** _BTW this story is NSFW18+ - Adults only!_**

* * *

Her Secret – Chapter 1

Lucy POV

Lucy blushed, as MiraJane once again brought up the topic of pink haired brown eyed babies. Really, Lucy was getting sick of it. Everyone assumed because she and Natsu were so close that she had feelings for him. Of course, no one would accuse Natsu of harboring secret feelings for Lucy – he was after all oblivious to those types of things.

Lucy did however like someone, someone not even Erza or Levy her two closest confidants knew about. A certain green haired rune maige had caught her interest long ago. For a while, it seemed he and Mira would get together but neither one seemed willing to take that first step. Lucy had a theory that what was really keeping to two apart was Laxus. Either Freed suspected Laxus had deeper feelings than what he let on for MiraJane or Mira held Freed at bay, hoping Laxus would finally notice her. Lucy wasn't blind, she also suspected Mira's main motivation behind all her matchmaking and meddling, was her way of doing her damnedest to help others find their happily ever after's, even if she couldn't have her own.

Lucy just smiled at her friend. Either she was constantly paired with Natsu or Gray, neither one did she feel an inkling of romantic interest for, sure she loved them very deeply but as her family and nothing more. Over time, she learned (especially when it came to Mira) it was easier to smile and nod, than to try to constantly explain her true feelings.

What Lucy relished most however, were her days spent in the guild's library. Besides herself, the only other regular occupants were Levy (with the rest of Team Shadow Gear in tow) and Freed. It was the time when she was alone with Freed that she longed for most. Sure, they rarely talked and the first time he'd noticed her there, their was genuine shock cracking his normally neutral façade. But over time, the coldness she felt radiating from him melted away into a strange sort of camaraderie. They even began to smile and nob to one other, upon the other person's arrival into their shared haven.

Over the months, Lucy realized there was less interruption working on her story in the library. Team Natsu had essentially taken over her cozy apartment. Not to mention, Gray was constantly trying to read her unfinished work - when he very well knew she'd promised Levy could read it first. There was just something magical about the space. The dark interior, the gleaming wood floors while the sunlight streamed in, the books in shelves placed haphazardly around the room, the smell of the well preserved books, the soft plush chairs and large sturdy well-worn table right in the middle of the room. She found peace in the quiet with Freed, her words flowing naturally from her fingertips as she wrote. Her story eventually changing, so much so that she started another notebook devoted to her dirty imaginings, in which she and Freed were the stars. Something she could pour out all the pent up lust she began to feel for him. Whether Freed even noticed she was writing, she wasn't sure but she hoped he'd never find out her secret.

* * *

Freed POV

Freed noticed on more than one occasion the celestial mage furiously scribbling away. He often found himself wondering exactly what it was she was writing with such intensity. Being the gentlemen he was raised to be, he didn't dare ask. After all, she could be writing a diary or something equally as personal of that nature. He'd overheard her conversations with Levy - unintentionally of course, their volume making it near impossible to not be heard clearly - talking about a book she was writing. Impressed, he could only theorize that the time she spent writing was working on the novel in question.

If he were being honest with himself, he never would have imagined he and the celestial mage shared a love of reading and writing. The library being the last placed he would ever expect to find her and never would he have thought she would become a regular occupant. She had peaked his curiosity, for the celestial mage posed an intriguing paradox. At first glance she didn't look like the studious kind to enjoy literature and the pursuit of knowledge, he found her in essence the epitome of not judging a book by it's cover. And Freed's own nature made him the type to want to discover the secrets within, much like one of the many books he'd spent much of his life reading.

The first time she'd come here, he was positive the place would eventually be overrun with her gaggle of friends. Once that never came to pass, he found peace in the companionable silence they often shared. For as long as Freed had been in the guild, the library had been his sanctuary, an oasis from the rambunctious lot always occupying the guild hall. Freed was pleasantly surprised despite the company she kept, she seemed oddly normal. Then again, the same could be said for himself; between Bickslow and Laxus, both were rather obnoxious at times and quick to fight. Still, not many people genuinely surprised him, nor was it often he found himself truly content in a veritable stranger's presence.

It was on one of these days, both he and the maiden were equally divested in their own work that his concentration was broken with a loud gasp. The spritely blonde then jumped up, rapidly collecting her things and leaving the library at a run. In her hast to depart, she dropped her precious notebook. It seemed purely accidental as he watched it slip from her bag. After finishing the page he was working on, he went over and retrieved the forgotten article. Tucking it into his jacket, determined to see it returned, he descended the stairs into the guild's main hall. He noticed a flash of golden hair, heading out through the doors into the sunlight. Freed wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to head over to the bar to inquire about her whereabouts.

"MiraJane, I was wondering if you could tell me where Ms. Heartfilia was heading to in such a rush?"

"Why Freed, have you taken an interest in our dear Lucy?"

"No, she left behind a book in the library in her hast, I thought she'd want it returned to her."

"Awww Freed, ever the gentleman." MiraJane said with a smile. "Unfortunately, she was late meeting Team Natsu at the train station. They left on a mission that could take at least a month." She explained while drying glasses behind the bar.

"I see." Freed said with a nod.

"You could leave the book with me, I'll return it to her once she gets back." She offered.

For some reason Freed found himself reluctant to hand over the celestial mage's notebook. He doubted MiraJane would read it, however he didn't want to chance it'd fall into the wrong hands before she'd returned.

"Never mind." Freed lifting his left hand without thought, making a swiping motion. "I'll return it to the shelf, if she still needs it, upon her return it'll be there waiting for her."

"That's still very thoughtful of you." MiraJane said with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"I know how I am with books, if it were me it would bother me to no end not to finish at least the passage I was reading." He shrugged and walked back upstairs to the library to gather his things.

His concentration now broken, he decided it'd be best to return to his home and see if his recent acquisition had arrived. He'd recently purchased what was boasted to be one of the oldest tomes on rune magic's ever recorded on paper. He spent a hefty sum on the book, just over a million jewel, but if it truly contained the oldest rune spells, it would be worth its weight in gold and then some. As he retrieved the book from his post box, he entered his house and went into his private study. No one but him ever entered this room. He carefully unwrapped the package at his massive mahogany desk, after putting on a pair of white cotton gloves, not wanting to deteriorate the book or ink any more so than it may already have been. He was rather impressed by the care that had been taken in it's packaging. With the book free, he noted the age was correct and was pleased he'd never come across this rare of a book before.

Moving to sit, he unbuttoned his jacket, the celestial mage's forgotten notebook falling to the floor. He bent to retrieve the notebook a second time that day. This time taking note of the floral patterns covering both the front and back cover. Somehow the pattern fit with what he knew of the maiden's feminine personality. He gently placed it on the left side of his desk before sitting and returning to his examination of the rune tome. He removed one of his notebooks from his desk, with a simple black cover and began to translate Latin to Japanese.

Ordinarily, Freed would be completely immersed in a book of such importance, however his attention kept being drawen back to that pretty floral notebook. After an hour of trying and failing to force himself to focus on his work. He made a sound of disgust and unceremoniously dropped her notebook into his desk drawer. Still his eyes kept making their way over to the drawer, finally he stood and walked over to his sideboard, where he stored his favorite alcohol. He poured himself a scotch but instead of sipping it slowly, savoring the age and favor, he downed it in one gulp. Fire raced down his throat heating his insides. Now, maybe he could abandon his curiosity in favor of something truly worth his time.

And yet still, upon returning his attention to the rune tome, try as he might, his conscience warred with his curiosity. He opened the drawer, holding her notebook in his hands, he absentmindedly began tracing the pink flowers littering the front cover. 'I am a gentleman.' He told himself. 'And a gentleman would never go through a lady's personal belongings without her expressed permission.' But though Freed was a gentleman, he also had a darkness in him, a devil on his shoulder if you will, that encouraged bad behavior. Freed spent much of his life learning to control that aspect of himself, but here alone in the confines of his study, no one but him would be the wiser if he read the maiden's notebook. Turning the cover and folding it to the back, he began reading the first page…

 _The library is quiet. The silence only broken when a page is turned or a pen is scribed across a paper. He's here again. He always seems to be here, distracting me, making me think things I shouldn't. Like how even across the room, with the air heavy with the scent of old books and dust, I can still smell him. Clean and woodsy but all male. He overwhelms my senses and doesn't even have a clue. His long elegant fingers turning pages and how jealous I am over those pages because I wonder how his fingers would feel moving along my naked body. Would he revere me the same way he does his book's?_

 _Today his hair is pulled back into a bun, I can only assume it's because he doesn't want the constant distraction of it falling into his face. How I long to caress it, feel it move against my skin. The way it shimmers golden green in the sunlight. It's like the sunlight finds him just to tease and torment me. If only he'd see me, focus on me with that kind of intensity._

 _I can just imagine it, Freed looking up at me, finally noticing the naked lust in eyes directed at him. Him coming over in the quiet library, with an animalistic intensity in his eyes. Grabbing my hair at the roots and kissing me with such an aggression my knees go weak. His tongue plundering my mouth, laying claim to me. Shoving me back onto the table after scattering everything to the ground with the single swipe of his hand. Would he remove my shirt freeing my unbound breasts first? Or would he be so overcome with desire he wouldn't bother with anything except tearing off my panties, freeing his cock, driving himself deep and hard into my warm waiting depths. Would it fill me, stretch me, make me scream his name breaking the silence of our private sanctuary?_

 _Oh how I long to scream his name! Sure when I'm at home, alone in my bed touching myself, his name whimpers freely from my lips while reaching my climax. But to feel him, the real flesh and blood man, to have him inside me in a place no man has ever been, to readily give him my innocence. That surely would shatter not just me but my entire existence. Just thinking about it, imagining it, is giving me goosebumps. I wonder what he'd think if he knew how wet I was sitting here fantasizing about him. Would he bend me over this table and take me from behind rutting like animals? Pumping and thrusting, until all I could make were unintelligible words and ragged moans. Mavis, my pussy just clenched and I had to press my knees together just now, I hope he didn't notice._

 _Damn Cana! All her naughty – no, extremely naughty stories, I wouldn't know any of these things if it wasn't for her. Now all I have to do is close my eyes and imagine it's me and Freed. To think I used to be such a naïve little virgin, now thanks to her, I can never be the blissfully, innocently unaware Lucy again! I haven't even been kissed in over a year! Would Freed even be interested in taking my virginity, making me a woman? Some men put such a high importance on virginity, especially when women are older, they're afraid too many feelings are involved. But, even if Freed never spoke to me again afterwards, I'd still want him to be the one. Not that I think he would, he's too much of a gentleman to act so coldly towards a woman. Ugh, Freed! He has no idea how much I crave him. I've never felt this way about anyone, ever._

 _Haha - what would I even say to him? Hi Freed, I'm Lucy, we don't really know each other all that well but I think you're smart, sexy, kind, and I'd really like it if you'd please fuck my brains out. Yeah, that would go over well. Mavis, if he knew the kinds of things I was writing about him, I'd never be able to look him in the eyes again, I can barely now._

 _Until later,_

 _Me_

Freed put down the notebook. His breath shuddering while he adjusted himself, his cock uncomfortably stiff in his pants. Never had he'd been this intrigued by a woman - or this aroused. The words beautiful written, they spoke not only to his mind but his body as well. Granted he never in his wildest dreams pictured anyone imagining such salacious thoughts about him. Little Lucy - the female, every red blooded male in the entire Fairy Tail Guild wanted, wanted him. In a way, he felt honored that she would choose him. He couldn't think straight nor keep his desire contained, he reread the passage again taking himself in hand. The thought of Lucy's luscious body and dirty mind were all his for the taking, if he deemed it so. That thought alone forced him to bring himself off in his private study.

"Lucy." He grunted, her name on his lips as he caught his release into a handkerchief. His neck arching back, exposing his throat, his body going limp as the pleasure ran through his body.

'Things are bound to be interesting once she returns." Freed thought to himself as an out of character smile graced his lips. Until then, there was much more written within her little notebook to keep him occupied. He sat up, righting his clothing, washing his hands, then finally using his thumb to fan through the almost entirely filled notebook; feeling a spark of excitement, his cock twitched in his pants, as he wondered what other treasures lay hidden inside.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is my first fanfic, I'm tempted to say be nice but in all seriousness, I prefer honesty. So, if you feel the need to tear me a new one, by all means. But, what do you think? Did I miss an error? Anything you think needs improving? I personally adore Freed. I know, I know - NatLu is canon, no amount a wishing on my part will change that. Even if I am more of a GraLu shipper. Idk, Natsu is just too much of a Lolita character type for me to really ship him and Lucy, unless one day he decides to man the f*** up. Any who, this is just the first chapter, I plan to add more soon. Technically I've been writing fanfic for a while, this is just the first story I've ever had the balls* to publish. (*I don't actually have balls because I'm a woman but the term feels right either way.) Enjoy & Happy Reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - His Secret

Chapter 2 – His secret

Meanwhile…

Lucy POV

'Where the hell is it!' Lucy thought to herself in a panic. She was having a meltdown of epic proportions. First, she rushed all the way to the damn train station only to find out the stupid thing was broken down, again! Gray, thankfully, had stayed behind to wait for her as Erza and the others readied her ship. So, not only did she run to the infernal train station, they also had to run all the way to the dock. Lucy was exhausted, she still hadn't caught her breath and now this!

"Hey Bunny girl, you okay over there?" Gajeel asked, standing across the boat from Lucy, looking out from the starboard side; watching Magnolia slowly disappear from view on the horizon.

"Yeah." Lucy said with a sigh, while continuing to frantically search her belongings.

"You sure, I can smell your anxiety and fear from over here?"

"Yeah Luce," Natsu chimed in mid groan. "The smell is making my stomach even more upset." He clenched his middle, curling into a ball on the deck making gagging sounds.

"If you throw up on this deck, I will make you clean it up!" Erza shouted down to him from the helm.

"Sorry Natsu, you know if I preform the Troia all the time it'll be useless." Wendy said sadly.

Gajeel flashed a grin in Natsu's direction pleased he didn't come on missions with Team Natsu often and Wendy could use the Troia on him this time.

"What Gajeel fails to realize, is if Wendy uses the Troia on him now, he won't be able to use it again on the return journey." Pantherlily said off handedly to the other Exceed's causing Gajeel's smug grin to quickly vanish.

"I just can't find something, it should be in here, I must have lost it somewhere." Lucy cried plaintively. She mentally prayed it'd magically reappear as she continued her fruitless search for her notebook. She threw her bag down in anger, gripping the port side railing. It was gone, there was no use checking for it again. Exactly where she'd lost it, she didn't know but Dear Mavis, please let it have fallen into the ocean. If it anyone found it, it's not like she'd used fake names, her dirty little secret could be all over Magnolia by the time she'd return. 'Fuck!' Lucy thought, as she watched the waves break across the bow of the boat, trying to focus on anything but the awful pit in her stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said quietly.

* * *

Freed POV

Last night he dreamt of her. Ravishing her ample body in the library just as she had described it. He woken up stiff and panting. Not since he was a teen in the throes of puberty had his body been so out of control and Freed was rather disgusted with himself. As he sat up, his mind replaying the events of the day before. How he allowed himself to be overcome with lust, then to act on it, touching himself the way he did. He blushed as he readied himself for the day. He couldn't allow himself to continue reading the celestial mage's notebook, those were her private thoughts and desires, how dare he intrude upon them. He needed to get out and put space between himself and the all consuming lust he was starting to feel for her. 'Damn that wretched notebook!' He thought to himself. Now, all his usual places of refuge were constant reminders of her, even his own study! Nor did he dare enter the guild library, his dream and her story were far too fresh in his mind. The celestial mage was wreaking havoc in his orderly world and the damn chit wasn't even there in the flesh.

Deciding to go the guild bar, hoping a stiff drink might calm his nerves, he dressed and headed out. The day was beautiful in Magnolia. On his walk over to Fairy Tail, every time he saw a flash of golden hair, he found his breath catching in hopes it was Lucy. By the time he'd finally arrived, Freed was beyond frustrated with himself, he was downright livid.

Upon entering, he noticed Bickslow, his 'babies' and Evergreen at their usual table, nursing what seemed to be hangovers. He walked over and took a seat next to Evergreen.

"Morning Freed. Not hiding yourself away in the library today, I see." Evergreen greeted groggily.

"No!" Freed said, rather forcefully and completely out of character.

Bickslow looked like he was about to say something until MiraJane walked over.

"Good morning Freed. What can I get for you?"

"The strongest whiskey you have, make it a double." He replied, earning more shocked faces from everyone.

Mira stood there for a second, probably waiting to see if it was some sort of a joke, when Freed nodded she left to finally fill his order. As soon as she departed the concerned questions started.

"Hey man, everything ok?" Bickslow asked, his babies repeating 'everything ok' as they floated around his head.

Freed nodded in answer.

"Freed are you sure everything is okay, it's not like you to drink, especially this early in the morning?" Evergreen asked, worry apparent from her tone of voice.

"Rough night." Freed said with a shrug, the only explanation he was willing to give. Being such a private person his friends knew better than to pry. They also knew if anyone would find out what was bothering the rune mage, then it would be Laxus.

"Laxus was talking about taking an s class mission last night, maybe you should go up and talk to him about it." Bickslow said almost as if reading his mind and giving him an alternative reason to see Laxus to save Freed's pride.

"Mission! Mission!" Bickslow's babies repeated.

"I'll go up in a bit." Was all Freed said. MiraJane brought his drink over to the table and Freed got lost in thoughts as he slowly sipped the whiskey.

He was certain, no one in the guild had any knowledge of reasons he was so devoted to Laxus, save for maybe Makarov. Freed was however, aware that many of his guild mates suspected he harbored romantic feelings for the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He did not. Moreover, his guild mates would probably never suspect the roles they'd played in each other's lives since childhood.

Freed was born Frederick Edward Forestgail in Foire's capital city, Crocus. He didn't remember much from the time before he and his mother moved to Magnolia, but they lived in a big elegant estate, not far from the shore. Growing up he had the best tutor's money could buy and was raised to be a gentleman. When he was 10 everything changed. His father unbeknownst to him had contacted his mother, for the first time since they lived in Magnolia and he insisted on Frederick entering a prestigious school for the upper class. His idyllic childhood now shattered in the wake of torment from his fellow classmates. Never had he'd been treated so abysmally, nor had he had such harsh things said to and about him. Upon learning his mother was unwed, he became known as 'the forest bastard.' And so Frederick retreated from others, he learned to hide in the library and discovered an escape in the form of books. They could take him anywhere, away from the horrible children who mercilessly teased and tormented him. By the age of twelve they'd moved on from name calling, which he learned to ignore, to physically attacking him. The first time took him by surprise and the second time a group of four boys, slammed him into a wall, Frederick had tried to defend himself, but everything went black and he woke up later in the hospital.

It was there at a hospital in Magnolia, when Frederick first met a young Laxus. Upon waking up, with 2 broken ribs, a mild concussion and severe bruising all over his body, Frederick noticed another boy in the bed next to his. Automatically fearful of the other boy, Frederick said nothing. It wasn't until Laxus noticed the green haired boy was awake that he said Hello and introduced himself in a friendly manner. Frederick couldn't understand why this boy was in the hospital, he seemed happy and full of life. It wasn't until the two got to talking, becoming fast friends, that Frederick learned of the boy's illness. Magic was slowly killing Laxus. Magic while it seemed wonderful and powerful, didn't always help he'd learned. No, if you weren't strong enough, magic could harm just as easily as protect you, draining the life force from your body. After two nights at the hospital, Frederick promised to come visit his friend whenever he could. For Laxus told Frederick amazing stories about the great heroics by the members of The Fairy Tail Guild. Frederick's love of reading could not even begin to compare to the tales Laxus told, fact somehow now minimizing his enjoyment of fiction. Laxus even then, knew how to connect to Freed probably by recognizing a kinship in the sense of adventure both boys shared.

Frederick was understandably upset, when after a month of visiting Laxus he began to notice his friends' slowly dwindling hyper personality and sudden pallor; even his hair, a once golden blonde began to whiten. Frederick couldn't let his only friend in the world die. So, he went back into his haven and researched everything about magic that he could get his hands on. It was in the back section of the library at his school - reserved for only staff, that he found the answer he was seeking. Waiting until after dark, hiding under a desk in the library until the librarian left, Frederick found files on rare case studies talking about experimental scientific trails involving the implantation of lacrima's. He even found a file detailing the use of a lacrima on a child whose body wasn't strong enough to handle the magic affinity he already had and remarkably the study was a success! Frederick had found the answer; he knew how to save Laxus!

So they very next day, after stealing all the files, he brought what he'd learned to Ivan Dreyer, Laxus's father. Frederick didn't know what the repercussions would be nor did he care, first and foremost he needed to save his friend. Two weeks later, Laxus was recovering from the implantation. The right side of his face, now bore a scar, Ivan having decided to follow the study's example and implant the lacrima behind his son's right eye. Laxus hadn't woken up yet and Frederick was anxious, he couldn't bare it if Laxus died and his time was cut shorter due to a failed operation. After two days, Frederick couldn't take it waiting anymore and left. The next morning Laxus awoke shortly before Frederick came to check on his friend. Despite the horrible pain he suffered, Laxus after learning how his father had learned of procedure, told Frederick he owed him his life.

Over the course of a month, Frederick watched as his friend's personality slowly began to change. While Laxus was again full of life and energy, he became more distant and quick to anger. But what was most concerning, the kindness his friend had once so easily shown others became replaced with an all-consuming need for power and notoriety. After promising himself that he'd address his concerns to Ivan Dreyer, Frederick left Laxus's house to meet his mother. That night while walking home together from a restaurant, Frederick and his mother were attacked.

While he and his mother lay bleeding and broken in the street, barely hanging on to life, she looked at him while grasping his hand and said "I love you my little prince."

"I love you too mother." Frederick whispered back tears freely falling down his face as she died.

Frederick thought he'd died as well, until he woke up a week later. Freed almost at the point of death had been discovered by a Fairy Tail Guild member who'd taken the boy to Polyushka. Polyushka, knowing the boy was a friend of Laxus, informed Ivan Dreyer. Ivan demanded she do something, anything since the boy was the sole reason for his son being alive, he couldn't just stand by and watch Frederick now die. Polyushka tried explaining there was nothing that could be done for Frederick, he was almost gone, but Ivan had an idea. If a lacrima could save his son, then maybe one could be used to save Frederick. While he didn't have another Lightning Dragon Slayer lacrima handy, the only one other one in his possession was a dark magic lacrima that he'd obtained on a recent mission. One he'd contemplated using on his own son but thought better of it. He very well could be forcing this boy to live a fate worse than death, but at least he'd be alive. Ivan told Frederick later if it came down to it and he became truly evil, then Ivan would end Frederick himself.

And so upon waking Frederick slowly began to change too, his personality morphing just as Laxus' had done. Frederick feeling power surging through him unlike any before vowed to himself; no longer would he be weak, no longer would he cower, no longer would he let anyone harm him or those he cared about but in doing so no longer would he truly be Frederick. No now, he was freed of the sad, lonely, pathetic sniveling boy he had once been. Yes, he was freed, so now he would be Freed. And yet still the loss of his mother, weighed greatly on his heart. In memorial of her, he would take her name as his surname and no longer would he be a bastard. The thought of the darkness inside him making evil, frightened him; so in order to control that aspect, he would also gather and retain as much information about magic as possible and live by a code of the ethics to keep himself in line, god help any and all who break his rules. But above all he would serve the Dreyer's faithfully and with fealty, for without them he'd be dead and there would be no one to avenge his mother.

Freed was broken from his musings with Laxus slamming his hands down on the table.

"Freed, I've been calling your damn name for five minutes now. What the hell!" The lightning dragon slayer said.

"Pardon my rudeness, I seem to have been woolgathering." Freed said apologetically, putting down his empty drink, not even realizing that he had finished it.

"No shit. Come on up to my office, we need to talk." Laxus said making his way up the stairs, not bothering to wait for Freed.

To be continued...

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let me just say this chapter was not AT ALL what I thought it was going to be. I totally went in thinking; okay, Freed's gunna read some more of her notebook, Lucy's diary is going to get a whole lot more descriptive. You know less talky, more naughty. Then Freed's backstory took over the whole dang chapter. I mean yikes. First it got dark, a whole lot darker than I was honestly comfortable with – I didn't even want to touch the story, it was just such a joy killer. So I reigned it back in or well Freed did – does that sound weird? Maybe make me sound crazy… "We're all mad here." (-Alice in Wonderland) … Anywho, Freed was dying to tell his story, at least the significant parts about him and Laxus first meeting and how they both got lacrima's implanted in their eyes! (I've been incessantly wondering about his story and while there is still more to come, in more detailed flashbacks; I felt like I should at least touch on the most important aspects in my version of why Freed is so devoted to Laxus. Freed is very much an oddity in many ways, but he's also a man and for him to truly have an HEA, he needs to come to terms with, well things – specifically his control issues. I do like his character the way he is, however to just put him and Lucy together without any fanfare, well it wouldn't be doing either character justice imho. They're both very broken characters, I thought it'd be interesting that the world Lucy so willingly left & rejected, is the world that shut its doors on Freed – kind of ironic. But, the best story in my opinion is a hard won romance, hope you enjoy their journey through my eyes. This is only the beginning, chapter 3 coming soon… Happy Reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - More Secrets

_I own nothing, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima_

* * *

 _Previously…_

Freed was broken from his musings with Laxus slamming his hands down on the table.

"Freed, I've been calling your damn name for five minutes now. What the hell!" The lightning dragon slayer said.

"Pardon my rudeness, I seem to have been woolgathering." Freed said with a shrug, putting down his now empty drink, not even realizing that he had finished it.

"No shit. Come on up to my office, we need to talk." Laxus said making his way up the stairs, not bothering to wait for Freed.

* * *

Chapter 3 – More Secrets

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Freed asked, taking a seat in Laxus's office after shutting the door, the Lightning Dragon Slayer was already seated behind his imposing desk. The excessive piles of paperwork certainly explained his friend's rather unpleasant mood.

"Whats up with you? Mira just came in here freaking out saying you were acting strange. You goin' dark man?"

"Sorry for troubling you. No I am not, on that front things with me are as per usual." Neither one spoke of the secret that lay between them, the dark lacrima implanted in Freed's right eye that could cause dark magic to overtake him one day. While Freed remained in control of it as of now, the darkness was always slithering around the edges of his mind, waiting for any sign of weakness. He couldn't mince words with Laxus by just saying he was fine, for that would be a lie and only cause Laxus further distress.

"Then what's bothering you, you never drink this early. Did you finally get that musty old book you were rambling on about the other day?"

"I did…" Freed hesitated. Knowing Laxus was concerned, he felt the need to explain himself but still Freed paused before telling his friend of Lucy's notebook.

"And?" Laxus questioned further, the lightning dragon slayer known for his lack of patience was in full form today.

"Someone from the guild dropped a notebook." Freed started to explain slowly, not wanting to get into specifics and reveal Lucy as the author. "While it was rather improper of me to intrude into something so personal, I couldn't help but read a bit of it, in it were rather erotic musings."

Laxus laughed, gripping his sides as if trying to contain his mirth. "That's what got you all twisted up." He finally said.

"Well, they were extremely personal imaginings and I was the subject of the author's fantasy." Freed said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Do you know who wrote it?" Laxus asked, all humor drained from his now serious expression.

"Yes." Freed answered.

"Who was it? Do I know this person?"

"You do but I'd rather not reveal her identity, I would hate to be the cause of her embarrassment."

Freed noticed Laxus's teeth clench and his knuckles go white as he gripped the desk he was sitting at. "Is it Mira?"

Freed now understood Laxus's sudden change. While it was something the two never spoke of, he knew the reason his friend had been so distant as of late. Their relationship had become strained ever since Mira had shown a marked interest in Freed. He had observed for years now, the way Laxus's eyes would follow MiraJane any time she was near and while Freed couldn't deny an unexpected attraction to her, he would never allow himself to betray his friend. Unspoken or not, it would be dishonorable to trample over Laxus's feelings to a pursue a relationship with MiraJane.

"No, the notebook is not Mira's." Freed finally answered, watching as the weight Laxus had been under lifted and his entire presence seem to calm.

"So then what's got you all dark and broody then. Wait– did you like it?" At Freed's bright red blush, Laxus laughed again. "Oh my god! You did!"

"Haha!" Laxus said, calming himself down and struggling to regain his breathing. Freed sat there in stony silence when finally, Laxus broached. "And knowing you, now you feel guilty."

"How could I not! This is something I never expected, especially from her. Now my thoughts, even my dreams are consumed with her!"

"Damn man, it sounds like you go it bad." Laxus said looking away, his hand absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck, unable to make eye contact with Freed.

"You know; you could always tell her how you feel." Freed said after a marked silence.

Laxus looked up sharply. "I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed. Besides, last I checked she has feelings for someone else." He finished giving Freed a pointed look.

"I wondered about that myself but then again, I theorized it to be just a ploy to finally get your attention. Especially since the only time she acts in a more than friendly manner towards me, is whenever you're around. I'd be pretty ingenious," Freed continued, his left hand rubbing his chin as if in deep thought, as his friend's features took on a shocked expression. "If it weren't so devious that is, then again you do have a tendency to be rather daft at times and well... she is Mira the Matchmaker." He finished with a tilt of his head.

Laxus, sat there in silence for a few minutes processing as a bevy of emotions played across his face before he finally looked at Freed with a scowl. "Did you just call me stupid?"

Now it was Freed's turn to laugh, as he stood getting ready to leave, somehow talking to Laxus about the lightning dragon slayers feelings for Mira was helping him process what he'd begun to feel for Lucy. Now anxious to return home, he changed the subject. "I see you have quite a lot of work to get back to." Making his way to the door, Freed paused with his hand on the doorknob. "While I've never asked her outright, that would rather ill-mannered of me after all, from everything I've noted over the years I'm fairly certain MiraJane does have feelings for you, Laxus. Don't let your fear of rejection hinder your actions or you may miss the opportunity to be with her."

As Freed began to exit the office, he heard Laxus say. "And don't let guilt hold you back, if you're this twisted up over what some chick wrote, then she is definitely worth getting to know better."

Freed turned to close the office door behind him, making eye contact with Laxus one last time before nodding in affirmation and then departing. Making his way down the stairs to the guild's pub area, he said his goodbyes in his normally neutral manner. Bickslow, Evergreen and even Mira, seemed relieved. Now reassured he was back to his normal self after speaking with Laxus, worry no longer clouded their features and they returned his departing words happily. His walk home was uneventful but his steps were somewhat hurried. Already deciding he would continue reading the celestial mage's notebook. For she wasn't in Magnolia nor was she expected to return soon, the only prospect he had to get to know her would be through her writing. Once settled in his office, he pulled out her notebook, turned to the next entry and began reading.

 _I'm lonely. I have friends that I absolutely love and adore but I still feel hopelessly alone. My whole life I've always felt this way, at least since my mom died anyway. My father shut me out, maybe because I looked so much like her but once she was gone it's like he couldn't be bothered with me anymore. My friends don't necessarily shut me out, but there is so much they keep to themselves, it hard to bring up anything personal._

 _Mavis, I sound so pathetic! I guess in a way I should be happy I was such a lonely child. If it wasn't for my solitude, I might never have discovered my greatest passion - writing. All my time was spent in our massive library, devouring books, fueling my imagination and ultimately making me the writer I am today. I guess if I wasn't so broken, then I really wouldn't have anything worthwhile to write about. And another part of me is glad, because if it wasn't for my love of reading and writing then I wouldn't get to spend so much time with Freed._

 _Speaking of Freed, he's not here today sadly. Yesterday, he was working on what I can only assume is a text that needs to be translated. I heard him muttering something about archaic Fiorian and having the correct text at home. I wonder if he knows he talks to himself while he's working. I'm smiling so hard my cheeks are hurting right now, because I think it's absolutely adorable!_

 _You know, everyone thinks Freed is so 'perfect', wouldn't it be hilarious is he was a complete slob at home. I very much doubt that, seeing as not even a single hair is ever out of place on that man. Even when he thoughtlessly pulls his hair back into a bun, before starting a book or whatever he's working on, not a single lock dares to fall. Part of me just wants to run my hands through it and mess him up a bit. To see someone so orderly in disarray, that would be too funny! Then again there's a part of me that thinks he likes to have absolutely control in all things._

 _I have to wonder what it'd be like, if he was like that in the bedroom. Cana, made a comment the other night while we were drinking that she thought Freed was 'into some seriously freaky shit.' When I asked her what she meant by it, all she would say was she thinks 'he likes to be in control' waggling her eyebrows drunkenly, looking like a lunatic. It'd taken me a few moments to really grasp what she was getting at and I'm not going to lie, at first it'd shocked me. Cana laughed so hard at the expression on my face, she fell off her bar stool. Again her influence was making me think of things that never would have occurred to me. But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't let my imagination wonder what it'd be like and what exactly goes into that sort of thing._

 _I mean what does that even involve, tying someone up? It'd have to right? Otherwise how could they physically control the other person. Would it be hands and legs bound or just hands? And would they be positioned above the head or behind the back? The possibilities were endless… Damn, but Freed seems like he'd be the type that would want to see everything, just from how thorough he is with his books. Hands above the head then, bound to a bed frame (maybe), completely naked. I don't even have to close my eyes to imagine my breasts thrust up and together proudly for him. He'd be slow, meticulous, drawing out every moan, making me beg but ignoring my pleas. His lips and tongue would move over every inch of my flesh leaving nothing unexplored. I would be a shuddering mess! I wonder what it'd feel like if he explored me below. I mean, I know how good it feels when I touch myself. No one else is here in the library but me and I doubt anyone will come in. Thinking about all this, I really want to touch myself now! But, I can't take the chance, plus all the dragon slayers in the building would know, it's bad enough they can probably smell my arousal. But if it feels that amazing when I touch myself, how much better would if feel if Freed did it for me. Using his fingers or maybe even his mouth and tongue here. Mavis, I need to go home NOW. I think have a date with my shower and my bed asap!_

 _Until later,_

 _;) Me_

Freed's breath was coming gasps. While he may be a virgin, having discovered he could easily sate his own lust without the messy complications that involved sex and relationships, he hadn't realized how naïve he really was in these matters. And yes, Freed definitely found the inner workings of Lucy's mind quite brazen but they also fired his blood in a way he'd never experienced before. On the contrary to Cana's suspicions, he'd never thought to control a sexual situation in such a way, but what Lucy had described had completely overtaken his mind and shaken him to his very core. He could easily imagine her in his bed tied down, waiting and willing. With a groan he pushed himself up from his desk, pacing around his study like predator. He wanted her, there was no denying it. And not just for her dirty imaginings of their coupling, no he wanted Lucy for her loneliness which he knew all too well, he wanted her for her and that truly petrified him. His hard won control threatened to crack, Freed fought off the darkness that threatened to overtake his mind.

"No!" He said aloud, "It's time I choose a mission." Anything to reign in the need and ever growing panic fighting it's way to the surface, which could easily disintegrate his hard-won control over the darkness. Using his magic, acted as a way to relieve the darkness within him, syphoning out his own emotions he kept bottled up, Freed decided he needed a mission that would resort to physical violence, as vulgar as it may be, it was time to get his hands dirty.

* * *

 **A/N: So next time there might be a bit of a time jump. I really don't want you guys to get bored waiting for Lucy to get back, especially because she's only been gone about 24 hours now story-wise. Hell, even I'm getting bored and I want to get to the juicy stuff already. Anyway, I wanted to apologize, in my haste to post I feel like I gypped you on the rest of chapter 2 and left the story hanging in a place I shouldn't have. What can I say, it was Easter and my family kept complaining I was being antisocial. The constant distractions don't make for a good time writing! As for this story, I think I'm going to post a new chapter once a week until it's finished, probably on Friday's. I should hopefully be posting other stuff, I have something finished for another anime/manga I love but geesh it's dirty. So, let me know your thoughts so far, everything helps! Have a great day, I hope you enoyed the story thus far. Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets Exposed

_Fairy Tail and it's characters do not (unfortunately) belong to me, that great honor is reserved for Hiro Mashima._

* * *

Chapter 4 – Secrets Exposed

* * *

Lucy POV

Lucy grabbed a copy of Sorcerer's Weekly off a nearby news stand, paid 20 jewel to the cashier and quickly rushed over to a bench in a park not far from her. She fumbled through her bag for her Gale-Force Reading Glasses. Once in her hands, she put them on and quickly read thru the periodical, searching for any mention of Fairy Tail, herself, Freed or a salacious notebook. After checking through it twice for good measure, she breathed her first real sigh of relief since realizing her notebook was gone.

It'd been two weeks since she left Magnolia with Team Natsu, two long agonizing weeks where she didn't know what news was flying around back home. Surely if someone had found her notebook by now, it would have either been turned into Sorcerer's Weekly or reported on in the Magnolia Post and then picked up by Sorcerer's Weekly.

Their mission was suffering partly due to her lack of attention and well… because their job was ridiculously tedious. They'd destroyed the dark guild and captured its members but not before the dark guild had turned most of the townspeople into serpent-like creatures. Now they were tasked with finding and restoring all the town's members back into humans - which proved difficult in their serpent-like state, they were fairly spread out around the town and surrounding forest.

Her calm was short lived, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks - if her notebook didn't fall out in the streets of Magnolia then it could only mean her it was in one other place, Fairy Tail.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Lucy said aloud. She was going to have a stress ulcer by the time she got back.

* * *

Freed POV

Freed sheathed his sword after he finished erasing the rune to keep any person, creature or object from entering his home in his absence. He'd taken two physically and mentally taxing missions alone over the last two weeks. Anything to keep his focus off the celestial mage constantly plaguing his mind. Sleep had been scarce, he could keep busy during his waking hours but when it came time to rest, his dreams were solely of her - which proved to be equally as scandalous as her dirty imaginings. Freed was beginning to feel like a bit like a caged tiger and constantly taking missions was barely taking the edge off.

After Freed washed up and changed out of his traveling clothes, he put away his belongs and headed out. He was anxious to head over to the guild, after almost a week away, he was hopeful Team Natsu may have returned early from their mission. Having heard the news in passing that Team Natsu had successfully taken out the dark guild they were commissioned to destroy (along with a good portion of the town in the process,) the inevitability of their return almost made Freed feel giddy.

Entering the guild, Freed quickly scanned the area in hopes of seeing the beautiful blonde mage. Neither she or anyone from Team Natsu were present. Freed's hopefulness quickly turning into frustration bordering on rage as he stalked toward the bar taking a seat at one of the empty barstools.

"Freed welcome back!" MiraJane said jovially as she approached him from the other side of the bar.

Freed's frustration prevented him from returning the greeting but years of good breeding drilled into him prevented Freed from being rude, so he nodded with acquiesce acknowledging the takeover mage.

"Can I get you anything?" MiraJane asked him, her tone changing enough Freed could detect the worry lacing her question.

"Tea, if it's not too much trouble." Freed responded, really he craved a stiff drink but after MiraJane ran to Laxus a few weeks ago resulting in a conversation the two teammates had yet to acknowledge even took place; Freed didn't need or want Laxus to continue to worry about him, it's not as if Laxus didn't have his own problems to deal with.

"It's no trouble at all." MiraJane responded and then went back in the kitchen to prepare Freed's tea.

While Freed waited for his tea, he heard the empty barstool being pulled out next to him. When he looked over, Freed observed Laxus taking a seat and rubbing his face in his hands. Laxus looked rather more mused then he ordinarily was, dark circles marring his face, his clothes and hair wrinkled and unruly. If Freed hazarded to guess, it looked as if Laxus had little to no sleep in the last 24 hours nor had appeared to have left the guild.

"Hey man, you just get back? How did the mission go?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, all went smoothly. The bandits robbing innocent travelers along the railroad have been apprehended and turned into the proper authorities."

"Thank god one person in this infernal guild is competent, I was up all night working on paperwork for Team Natsu and their unending destruction." He said to Freed. "Hey Mira, can I get a coffee." Laxus then said to Mira as she approached with Freed's tea.

Freed took a sip, the tea tasted divine. He smiled to MiraJane before she moved away to go start a fresh pot of coffee. After she was out of earshot, Freed knowing Laxus had very sensitive hearing whispered so quietly no one save a dragon slayer could hear him. "How are things progressing with MiraJane?"

Laxus winced. "They're not. Everytime I work up the courage to talk to her she's busy or not alone."

"Laxus, you are the most straightforward person I know. This isn't like you."

"Mira is different… special." Laxus said quietly looking Freed in the eyes.

"You mean-" Was all Freed could say before Laxus cut him off with a sharp nod and look that said do not dare to continue that sentence, especially since MiraJane was now returning with Laxus's coffee.

Freed had extensively studied Dragon Slayers, one of the aspects of their nature he found most interesting is their mating habits. Watching his friend only date women who were not even remotely interesting and weak was confounding until Freed realized Laxus was being mindful of the mating bond. Laxus feared the finality that came with a mate and MiraJane was the kind of woman you kept forever. 'As was Lucy,' Freed thought to himself with a secret smile and feeling the frustration starting to boil up again.

Laxus waited until MiraJane moved away from the bar and tended to the guild members in the dining area before he spoke. "Lucy still might not be back for another week or so, or I'd ask how that was going." He finally said with a devious smile.

Freed looked up so sharply he almost upended his tea, he placed the cup in his hands down with a clatter, wincing as he observed more than a few pairs of eyes settle on him due to the disturbance.

"How did you know?" Freed finally asked quietly.

"Since Levy returned from a mission with team shadow gear a week ago and you didn't even spare her a glance, it wasn't hard to figure out Lucy was the author. Besides, I doubt Erza would ever bother with writing lustful thoughts down, no – she'd be demanding if anyone caught her attention. And since just about every other female guild member has been in and out of the guild at least once in your presence over the last two weeks and none has even remotely sparked your interest, it made it that much more obvious."

Freed sat there in silence not wanting to acknowledge the truth. He also knew if Laxus was anything it was observant, though in training to become the next Guild Master, he'd have to be – it still rankled Freed he'd been so obvious.

"You reek of frustration and pent-up lust, man. It's upsetting my stomach. If you need to take another mission, then do it but don't run yourself into the ground, you'll slip up and get hurt. Especially if one of the Raijinshu isn't there to have your back."

"I find it odd you saying I reek of frustration and pent-up lust, is it possible that scent is also coming from you, Laxus." Freed volleyed back. A verbal sparring match may be just what he needed to burn off some of the frustration boiling inside him.

Laxus looked outraged for a millisecond before laughing. "You got me!" He clapped Freed on the back with a little more force then necessary. "I'm starting to really like what blondie is doing to you, you're not as prissy as you usually are."

"Having good manners and being polite does not make one prissy." Freed said wrinkling his nose at the word prissy.

"Whatever you say man." Laxus said downing the last of his coffee and getting up from his barstool. "I got to get back to work, it'll take a month to get out from under the mountain of paperwork Team Natsu is responsible for." He stretched as he finished speaking.

"Are you sure you're just not using the paperwork, that you rarely concern yourself with, as a way to avoid a certain someone." Freed looked in MiraJane's direction.

Laxus growled, as he walked away heading to the stairs. Once at the top of the landing he stopped to speak to his grandfather who was making his way down.

Master Makarov made a short announcement that a reporter from Sorcerer Weekly would be joining them in a day or two to write another piece on the guild. Freed had an idea to finally force Laxus's hand, and from the look of it without a little push - Laxus might never admit his feelings for the takeover mage. He quickly rushed from the guild to his home and headed for his study. Once at his desk, with a piece of stationary in hand, he began writing.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I have information on a secret romance brewing in fairy tail. If you're interested meet me at the Magnolia Recreational Park, near the water fountain. Tell no one._

Now all he had to do was slip it into the reporters pocket without being noticed, then perhaps Laxus and MiraJane would finally admit their feelings for each other. Speaking of feelings, Freed realized he was in a very serious predicament. He had found and read Lucy's notebook, then spent the last two weeks trying not to think of her and wishing she'd return – but what exactly was he going to do once she'd returned. Freed didn't want invent some fabricated story, lying only complicates matters and went against the moral code he lived by. She would probably be extremely upset that he violated her privacy in such a way, especially with the sort of things she was writing about. If Freed wanted to have any kind of chance with the Celestial Mage after such a severe transgression, he would have to do something special to woo her. Suddenly his frustration turned to anxiety. Laxus mentioned Team Natsu wouldn't return for another week or so, that meant he didn't have very much time to plan a course of action to win over the woman of his dreams. His stomach clenched as a wave of nausea rolled through him, Freed out of habit did the only thing he ever did in times of serious distress. He walked over to his bookshelves and started to research anything and everything having to do with mating rituals. Not finding anything pertaining to humanoids, he hypothesized the book store in town may sell some volumes on courting females.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So hey, sorry it took so long to update. I was sick shortly after publishing last time and when I finally got better I had a ton of other stuff to catch up on. I hit a writing groove this week - I will update as soon as I get it all written down and edited, for now I just have to close my eyes to see the story play out for 3/4 more chapters. It's going to get good - really good, I can't wait until you guys get to read what happens when Lucy gets back. I love Freed *sighs* Well, my sincere apologies it took so long & happy reading! More coming soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Secrets on Hold - Update

_**I interrupt what otherwise would have been the next chapter of Her Secret to give everyone that has kindly read, favorited, followed (me and/or my story) and all the wonderful reviewers, a bit of an update. I'm blocked. And when I say that - I mean I'm blocked to the point where every time I sit down to continue Her Secret, and there has been many many times over that last few months that I have tried in vain - sadly everything I write is absolute garbage. The chapter I should be posting here is my problem. I have the following chapter after written but getting the story to that point is my only issue. Now since it's been a while since I've updated and I have started writing other stories (I'll post some once I'm further along in Her Secret, I'm big on creative outlets, so I have to write or do something.) But, I thought since I've left you all hanging for such a long time where this chapter is will eventually become a filler page but for the time being as a thank you for your patience I'm writing a somewhat quick FreLu one-shot that will eventually be posted separate, it has no connection to Her Secret and is a stand alone story. Also, (*spoilerish next sentence if you're not caught up with at least the anime*) it's set in the year Nastu leaves to train and the guild unlike the manga and ending of the anime doesn't break up because really that shouldn't have happened in my opinion.**_

 _ **So without further ado here is what I like to call**_ **Rules Are Rules** _ **– Rated M for Language, suggestive themes and well you'll see ;)**_

* * *

'Why the hell do I do this to myself?' Lucy thought groaning aloud. Every time Cana ropes us into playing one of her 'games' someone always ends up having to embarrass themselves. It wouldn't be so bad if Mira and her matchmaking ways didn't dare girls to do outrageous crap with whomever the take-over mage decided we'd best be paired with. As soon as Mira decided to play Lucy should have called it quits, that was where she made her first mistake. The other was agreeing to play with Cana at all, especially so early in the evening when most of the guild was still there. Granted, Levi just had to spill her guts about her feelings for Gajeel, not that that was a particular surprise to anyone of the girls. Although now with the confirmation Mira visibly had hearts in her eyes probably imagining the adorable blue-haired red-eyed metal-eating bookworm babies the two would eventually have.

Thankfully it was not so early Romeo, Wendy and Asuka were still here but unfortunately that also meant with them gone the dares could and would get more outrageous as the evening went on. Especially without Erza present, who was probably meeting up with a certain heavenly body mage somewhere. No, Lucy in particular had no one to buffer the worst of it or to look out for her virtue – ha! But picking truth on her next turn would end up disastrous, both Cana and Mira had been bugging Lucy nonstop over whom in the guild she had a crush on. If they only knew, but that was her secret.

"Come-on Luce, stop zoning out we're playing a game here!" Cana said, nudging the blonde with her shoulder to get Lucy's attention.

"Sorry." Lucy couldn't stop herself from mumbling.

"It's Mira's turn to ask." Cana said.

Lucy gulped at the devious glint in the take-over mages eyes.

"Truth or Dare" Mira said slowly, drawing the words out.

'I'm screwed either way, if I'm in it, then why not go all in.' She thought before responding, "Dare."

Mira's smile widened, her eyes scanning the guild until she suddenly stopped, then looked Lucy directly in the eyes. "I dare you to go over and kiss Freed for at least a minute, with tongue."

Lucy quickly glanced over at the Rune mage, he was sitting at a table in the far back with the rest of The Thunder God Tribe. They were all talking, Laxus was even laughing at something someone said, Evergreen swatting Bickslow on the arm with her fan. Lucy tried to figure out how she was going to go about getting Freed alone. Her thoughts must have been clearly written on her face because Mira then added.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Moving her fingers in a tsking manner towards Lucy. "You have to do it in front of the whole guild. And no backing out unless you want to take the lowest paying jobs for the next month."

"If I'm going to do this, then give me a shot of something sweet." Lucy took a deep breath.

Cana laughed before teasing. "Luce needs a little liquid courage, huh?"

"Don't worry Lulu, you can do this." Levi said encouragingly.

Mira continued to smile deviously as she poured Lucy a pink shot of some sort and placed it in front of her. Lucy quickly downed it and stood up. As she moved to leave the bar area she looked straight a Cana. "No comments from the peanut gallery." And waited until the brunette raised her hands in acquiesce before walking across the guild to the Thunder God Tribe's Table. The shit eating grin Laxus sported told Lucy without words he'd heard everything at the bar, including her dare.

"Look alive, Blondie's come to call." Laxus teased.

If Lucy wasn't so focused on devising a quick plan, he would have gotten a Lucy Kick to the face. Instead she just said, "You're blonde too, Sparky."

"Whatcha want Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked, his floating totem's repeating his question.

Freed looked at Lucy, she could see the confusion in the normally stoic man's eyes.

"Freed, I have a question." Lucy said trying to appear cool and collected.

When he nodded for her to continue, she asked. "When playing a game, is it always important to complete a challenge from another player regardless of the situation?"

"Of course." Freed answered smoothly. "As a Rune mage we follow a strict set of rules, in a game it would be no less as important to follow all guidelines no matter the situation." He replied as his brows furrowed.

"Great, that's exactly what I thought too." She said turning back towards Mira and winking, before quickly moving one leg over the Rune Mage's lap and straddling him on the chair.

"Lucy, what-" Freed started to say but was suddenly cut off by her kissing him. Her hands moved up to hold the back of his head not allowing him to get away, his mouth being parted because he was speaking allowed her to quickly deepen the kiss, touching her tongue to his. In the first moment of the kiss, Freed was shocked still but it took only about 5 seconds before he groaned returning her embrace. Lucy shuddered as his hands came up to pull her neck in for a deeper kiss. Bickslow was hooting and making embarrassing sounds.

"Go Lucy!" Was shouted by Cana, quickly earning the attention of all their guild mates present.

Lucy couldn't help but smiling into the kiss and ever so subtly grinding herself down into Freed's rapidly growing erection. Everything around her began to slowly fade away until it was just her and Freed. Later when they met up, she knew he was going to punish her for teasing him so but right now she could actually kiss the man she'd been secretly seeing for the last few months openly - so she was going to enjoy every second of it. Both of them being very private people didn't want to hurt the guild if things didn't work out and well, honestly it was fun having something all to herself for once. However, Mira's dare only confirmed Lucy's theory that thanks to the super sniffer the take-over mage's lightning dragon slayer boyfriend had, the couple were definitely on to their little secret. Unfortunately, you could never be too careful around dragon slayers.

Lucy felt her body ignite as Freed forced her tongue back into her mouth and took charge of the kiss. The smooth glide of their tongues against one another fighting for dominance had Lucy's heart beating out of her chest. When Levy called time Lucy came back her surroundings, slowly pulling back from the kiss and opening her eyes. Freed sported a bright red blush that probably matched hers along with a slightly dazed look she knew she also mirrored. She couldn't help it, she smiled over the power she had to unravel him, as she slightly moved back putting a bit more space between their upper bodies. "Thank you Freed, you helped me complete my dare." And with a saucy wink, she lithely removed herself from the Rune Mage's lap and headed back towards the bar, ignoring Bickslow's tongue lolling and Laxus' arrogant smirk.

As she was making her way back to the bar, she heard Evergreen ask, "Hey Freed, what was that about?"

Lucy couldn't stop herself from turning back watching as the now rather ruffled rune mage straightening himself. With a shrug, his stoic mask back in place, he responded. "Rules are rules."

* * *

 _ **So there it is. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I promise I'm working and hopefully I can get past this block soon but I haven't abandoned Her Secret nor will I. Oh yeah I almost forgot, all characters, places, worlds ect. ect. belong to the great Hiro Mashima, the only thing I own is my overactive imagination. Happy reading!**_


End file.
